An Oath to Keep
by snowdapple13
Summary: When Leo leaves Ogygia to return to the fight against Gaea, Calypso fights to remain optimistic about leaving her island prison. But sinister forces are at work, and she finds that she may play a more vital role in the coming battle than anyone has ever realized; if she can survive until then.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

Welcome to my first published fanfiction story! Any helpful feedback is greatly appreciated, so please feel free to tell me if something seems off. Happy reading!

The raft remained silhouetted against the horizon for a moment longer, then vanished from sight. The celestial bronze flared in the light of the sunset, gleaming on the boy's shaggy black curls before fading from view.

Leo had left Ogygia.

Calypso's hands clenched into fists as her eyes stung. She would _not_ cry. Not now, when her curse had taken what she had loved for a fourth time. She had cried for Odysseus, for Drake and for Percy, but she wouldn't cry for Leo. She had to be strong for him; for both of them.

"He will return for me." Calypso breathed past the lump in her throat, willing her pain to turn to defiance. She had waited for each hero meekly, accepting her curse with a resigned ache in her heart, but she wouldn't be like that any longer. Her anger had changed her, made her stronger inside. She would bear this pain, knowing that Leo felt it, too.

Calypso tore her gaze away from the spot where Leo had vanished, letting her gaze rove over his forge, the random tools scattered around it, and the remnants of their picnic lunch. The relics of their time together seemed to mock her, taunting her with memories and promises.

"Leo will come back." Calypso spoke confidently into the empty air. She wasn't sure where her certainty came from. Odysseus, Drake, and Percy had all promised to help her, but they had chosen to forget her, in the end. _Why should Leo be any different?_

Her face grew pleasantly warm as she recalled the expression in Leo's eyes when she kissed him. Her heart swelled with fierce strength as her answer came to her. _Because her loves me. Leo is the only hero who truly loves me._

And for that, she would trust him. She would stay faithful to Leo Valdez, even if she had to wait until the stars fell from the sky and the world came to an end.

Calypso crossed to the mud brick forge, picking up a discarded piece of bronze. Her reflection gazed back at her with a steely determination that shocked her. She shook her head with a rueful half smile. Any sign of the Calypso of old was gone, replaced by the fierce composure of one who would do anything to be with the one she loved.

She sighed wistfully as she recalled Leo bustling about in his forge, lovingly shaping each sheet of bronze. Returning the bronze piece to its place on the forge, she wandered towards the garden. But she couldn't escape her pain even there. The repaired fountain spoke of his kindness, the newly planted flowerbed of his awkward compassion.

Calypso shook her head abruptly. "Stop it", she ordered herself. Letting her emotions overwhelm her was not the best way for her to handle herself. She had to stay strong, or risk falling into a deep depression that she knew would ultimately consume her.

She proceeded down the path to her cave. Ducking through the curtain with its now-straightened rod, she entered the small room within. He invisible servants whisked about, folding clothes, straightening furniture, and smoothing the blankets on her bed. The dried herbs hanging from the ceiling rustled in the persistent breeze. A simple wooden loom stood in one corner, a half-finished weaving hanging from its threads. The shards of crystal on the walls sparkled in a myriad of colors as the curtains admitted a wavering beam of sunlight.

Calypso crossed the room to the corner where the loom sat. If there was ever a time that she needed to drown her thoughts in the monotony of weaving, this was it. Seating herself at the room, she gazed at the unfinished weaving. Only the top half was complete, showing icy stars glittering in the inky backdrop of a night sky.

Calypso rested her hand on the shuttle for a moment, then tied off the blue-black thread that she had used to create the night sky, replacing it with a fiery orange one. She hummed softly as she began to weave; a slow, melancholy tune that spilled directly from her aching heart. Her voice slowly rose into a lilting melody that gave voice to her tangled emotions. She sang on and on as her cave darkened and the invisible servants placed candles around the loom. The weaving grew longer, spilling down to the floor and disappearing into the shadows.

At last, she removed the finished weaving from the loom. A wave of exhaustion overwhelmed her and she staggered towards her bed, the weaving trailing from her limp fingers. A small corner of her brain dimly registered the morning light streaming through the gap in the curtains as she collapsed on the bed, but she burrowed under the blankets anyway. She draped the finished weaving across the bed, then fell back on the pillows and let sleep claim her.

And so, Calypso slept as day slipped into night, drowning her sorrow in the blackness of sleep. The weaving fluttered in the breeze admitted by the white curtains, making the roaring flames seem to ripple across their velvet backdrop of midnight sky. The superheated sheet of bronze in the heart of the fire was being hammered into shape by strong, soot-blackened hands. A boy's face was visible through the haze of smoke, bronzed by sweat and grime. His expression was fierce with concentration, yet tempered by the joy of someone who was doing what he loved.

The weaving was magical in its quality, so lifelike that it seemed that the boy was real flesh and blood, not an image preserved in a skillful combination of colored threads. Exhausted by her efforts, Calypso dreamed, with Leo Valdez's name on her lips and engraved on her heart.

**A/N**

Sorry for the abrupt ending. I couldn't think of a good way to end it. Please review (and remember, constructive criticism is always appreciated)!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

Oh my gods, I forgot a disclaimer! So here it is: I don't own Percy Jackson (sadly). All of the characters and the whole concept in general belong to the incredible Rick Riordan. So, there you have it.

This was an interesting chapter to write. It's given me some great ideas for the rest of the story! By the way, I'm planning for this to be 15 chapters or less. Anyway, enjoy!

When Calypso woke, the light of the rising sun was shining through the curtains once more. She sat up blearily, rubbing her eyes and squinting towards the cave entrance. Through the curtains, she could see a column of light headed towards the cave. It was flickering, almost like… fire!

There was only one god who travelled in a column of flame. Fear rose in her stomach. _If something has happened to Leo, I'll force Zeus to let me out so that I can destroy Gaea myself!_ She vowed.

Throwing the blankets aside, she jumped out of bed and hurried outside. The column of flames had come to a halt several feet away from the cave entrance. Calypso turned away, shielding her face as the blistering heat assaulted her skin and pulled the moisture from her eyes. The heat faded quickly, and she spun around to face the god.

"Where is he?" She demanded, cursing herself as she heard her voice tremble slightly. "Has something happened?"

Hephaestus held up his gnarled hands in a placating gesture. "Leo is fine. He and the rest of the crew from the Argo II made it out of the House of Hades safely. They're making their way towards Athens as we speak."

Calypso let out a breath that she hadn't realized she had been holding. "Thank you, Lord Hephaestus," she murmured. "I-I just hate waiting here, knowing that there's nothing I can do to help him." She sat down hard on the edge of the fountain that Leo had repaired. "I've been trapped here for thousands of years- thousands! Haven't I been punished enough? I'm not even that powerful!"

Hephaestus shook his head. "I've told that Percy Jackson boy something very similar to what I'm about to tell you: never underestimate the power of love. It can make people do things they never thought they were capable of. Zeus knows that. He's realized what your punishment may have done to your power. After having loved four times and experiencing the pain of having each one of those lovers taken away, he is wary of what you might do if he lets you out. He worries that you will hate the gods for what they have done to you, and he fears that you will join Gaea to get revenge. He doesn't want the Earth Mother to have that kind of power. In Zeus's mind, it's much safer to have you imprisoned than it is to set you free and give Gaea the opportunity to recruit another powerful ally."

Calypso stared at Hephaestus, dumbfounded. What he was suggesting was absurd. She couldn't- wouldn't- believe it. "But I'm just a minor goddess!" She protested. "And even if I'm as powerful as you say I am, how can Zeus be sure that I would join Gaea?"

The disheveled-looking god grunted as he shifted his stance to take his weight off of his bad leg. "He can't know for certain, which is what makes you so dangerous. You could tip the scales in either side's favor, but Zeus isn't willing to take that risk."

The two were silent for a time as Calypso tried to wrap her mind around the enormity of Hephaestus's words. The lame god took several tools and some bronze pieces out of his pockets and tinkered with them for a while. When he was satisfied with his creation, he held it out to Calypso. She extended her hand and watched as a tiny bronze dove hopped onto her palm.

"I've taken the liberty of arranging an agreement with Zeus," Hephaestus said. "Hopefully, it will help you get off of this island when your need is most dire. Now, if I understand correctly, you have a seeing device that allows you glimpses into the outside world?"

Calypso nodded. She had used it to glean information about Leo's past, which was how she had managed to replicate his favorite outfit.

"Use it to monitor your friends' activities. When you feel that they desperately need your help, send this dove to Zeus. All you need to do is tell it that you wish to leave Ogygia. This will activate it to fly to wherever Zeus is. It is a symbol of your goodwill towards Olympus, and I have enchanted it so that it will only find Zeus if you really do intend to help him. He has sworn to release you once he receives this dove."

Calypso smiled as the dove hopped about in her hand. "Thank you, Lord Hephaestus. This is a generous gift."

The god cleared his throat self-consciously. "Use it well, Calypso. And remember, the fate of the world rests in your hands." With that parting message, he backed away and erupted into flames once more. Calypso watched the column of fire until it disappeared into the horizon, then turned her gaze back to the small dove in her hand. It regarded her blankly, rustling its bronze feathers and chirping sweetly.

Later that day, Hephaestus's words still rang in Calypso's ears. She didn't want to believe him, but his reasoning hit a little too close to home. The rage that she had felt at the gods when Leo had crash-landed on the beach and her anger at her own traitorous heart for falling in love yet again had stirred an ancient power deep within her. She had fought to restrain it as it fed off of her darkest emotions, begging her to unleash it upon all of those who had caused her pain.

It frightened her, knowing that she wielded this power. It made her question her every decision, wondering if it was her own mind, or the influence of that vengeful magic.

How could she trust herself, knowing that she could destroy everyone and everything she had ever cared about?

**A/N**

So, what do you think? I know the whole "power of love" thing has been done before *Dumbledore*, but it fit well with the plot. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

I'm soooo sorry for the delay between updates! I was really hoping to get this chapter up last weekend, but events conspired against me. Also, I wasn't feeling particularly motivated about writing this chapter, so I didn't even finish writing it until late this morning. This might be my least favorite chapter so far, even though it explains a few points that were skipped over in The House of Hades (remember, this is just my interpretation. I don't really have the power to look into Rick Riordan's mind and see everything he has ever thought about the Percy Jackson books- although that would be very cool).

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!

The metal dove twittered cheerfully from its perch on the headboard of Calypso's bed. Calypso glared at it suspiciously as she lifted a small hand mirror. Since Hephaestus's departure that morning, the bird had followed her everywhere. For all she knew, it was taking note of her actions and relaying them directly to Zeus himself.

_Destroy it!_ The dark magic within her urged. She shoved the thought aside uneasily. Destroying the automaton was the worst possible thing she could do. She had to do everything she could to gain the trust of the gods, but still… That bird was really trying her patience.

"'Beware Greeks bearing gifts'", she muttered sardonically. With an irritated sigh, she returned her focus to the mirror in her hands. "Show me Leo Valdez", she whispered.

The surface of the mirror rippled, then cleared as an image of the demigod appeared. The image showed Leo standing on the shore of a lake, surrounded by teenagers of varying ages. A holographic image of a flaming hammer shimmered above his head.

Calypso smiled faintly as she recognized his outfit; jeans, a white t-shirt, and an army fatigue jacket. They were an exact replica of the fireproof outfit she had made him during his stay on Ogygia. She snickered quietly as she recalled his puzzled comment: "did you, like, Google me or something?"

_Not quite Google, Leo dear_. She thought. _Whatever Google is._ She made a mental note to figure out what Google was before she saw Leo again. Bringing her thoughts back to the present, she used a mental command to change the scene in the mirror. The image faded and was replaced with a painfully familiar one.

Leo sat on a wooden raft, one hand poised on a bronze guidance console. His tan face was set with grim determination as he stared back the way he had come. Two sentences, written in ancient Greek, inscribed themselves across the bottom of the mirror.

Calypso's mouth grew dry as she read and re-read the words. How could he have done something so dangerous, so foolishly loyal? She didn't want to believe what she saw, but the mirror never lied.

"'I'm coming back for you, Calypso. I swear it on the River Styx.'"

Calypso buried her face in her hands. "You stupid, _stupid_ boy", she whispered vehemently. "You've signed your own death warrant!"

She cleared the image from the mirror with a wave of her hand, then set it down on the table beside the loom and collapsed into the matching chair. "What have you done?" She moaned quietly. Her eyes stung, but she forced back the tears with an angry sniff.

Metallic wings whirred as the dove flew from the bed to the table. It chirped at her, staring at her with blank golden eyes.

"Leave me alone!" Calypso stood angrily, grabbed the mirror, and stormed from the cave. She ran into the woods, feeling a glimmer of satisfaction as the native songbirds dive-bombed the automaton when it attempted to follow her. She continued through the trees until she reached a small clearing. A stream with clear, sparkling water flowed through one end, and a weeping willow hung trailing branches in the shimmering water.

Calypso threw herself down in the shade of the tree, dangling her feet over the bank of the stream so that her bare toes brushed the surface of the water. She laid the mirror on the grass beside her and traced a finger along its edge. She was afraid of what it might show her, but her desire to see Leo again overpowered her fear. She recited the command once more, then browsed through the images that the mirror presented.

One image in particular caught her attention as she paged past it, and she studied it closely. A giant with a smoky aura that she recognized as Clytius was swiping at a group of demigods who were attacking him from all sides. A blond boy who appeared to be flying had just landed a kick on Clytius's face. A muscular boy with black hair and a bandaged arm and a brown-haired girl were taking turns jabbing at the giant's chest with their swords, and Leo was shooting streams of fire from his palms at the unfortunate giant. A sallow-skinned boy was using his black blade to consume Clytius's dark aura when it threatened to surround the attacking demigods, and a tired looking girl with striking golden eyes stood next to the goddess Hecate, watching the fight. Percy Jackson and a blond girl who could only be Annabeth stood with drawn swords in front of a set of black and silver doors. A severed chain hung from each door, and Calypso suddenly realized with a burst of clarity what they were: the Doors of Death.

Suddenly, the ground jolted beneath her. She jumped to her feet and backed against the willow tree, casting nervous glances in all directions as she tried to locate the source of the disturbance. The ground trembled again, and the mud along the bank of the stream began to churn. A woman's form appeared in the mud, her eyes closed and her lips curled into a faint smile.

"Gaea," Calypso gasped. She clutched the handle of the mirror with a white-knuckled grip as ice cold fear trickled down her spine. Had something happened to Leo, and the goddess had come to gloat about it?

A jab of pain from the embossed handle of the mirror brought Calypso back to reality. _Leo is fine_, she told herself. _He can take care of himself._ She forced down her fear and glared at Gaea. "What do you want?"

The mud figure didn't reply, and Calypso edged forward carefully. _What is going on?_ She wondered. "Hello?" she called.

Cool mud suddenly rose around her, burying her feet up to her ankles in moments. Calypso tried to yank her feet free from the muck, but it held fast. Anger surged through her. She couldn't believe that she had been tricked so easily.

"What is the meaning of this?" she demanded. "What do you want from me?"

Gaea's smile broadened slightly. _Join me, granddaughter_, she murmured.

Calypso sensed what was going to happen a split second before it did, and she struggled wildly for a heartbeat in a vain attempt to free herself. Then, a strong force yanked at her feet, and her body was sucked into the mud.

The last thing Calypso saw before her head went under was the bronze dove, perched on a branch in the willow tree.

**A/N**

So , how would you rate this as an evil cliffhanger? Give me your opinion on a scale of 1-10, with 1 being so boring it can't even begin to be considered a cliffhanger, and 10 being you are so angry at me, you want to reach through the computer screen and throttle me.

Also, I have a favor to ask: could you lovely readers please spread the word about this story? I would absolutely LOVE to have more readers to give me their thoughts on this (also, it might convince me to be more motivated about updating*). So, this is your task: rate the cliffhanger from 1-10, and alert your friends about this story (this last part is only optional). Ready...Set...Go!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**I am ****_so_**** sorry about the long wait! My life got so busy during the past few weeks, and I literally wrote this entire chapter this morning. Anyway, I hope you like it!**

All she knew was darkness. Cold and suffocating, she was pulled through the slimy soil by the inhumanly strong grip on her ankles. At first, she had thrashed and clawed at the mud in a vain attempt to free herself. Now, exhausted by her struggles, she let herself be dragged limply through the depths of the earth.

Suddenly, the ground vanished, and Calypso fell for several heart-stopping moments before landing hard on bare rock. She gritted her teeth as she peeled her face off of the now dirt-smeared floor (leaving what felt like several layers of skin behind).

She had landed in a dimly lit stone room. Several torches adorned the walls, illuminating a dark pool of water in one corner of the room. Columns lined the walls, and faint designs etched into the ancient marble depicted terrifying scenes of destruction.

A flicker of movement caught Calypso's eye, and she shot to her feet as a tall woman stepped out from behind one of the columns. A long bronze knife glinted in her hand.

Terror rose in Calypso's stomach as the firelight shone on the woman's face. Although it was beautiful, the half-closed eyes and small smile did nothing to reassure Calypso.

"W-what is the meaning of this, Gaea?" Calypso queried, furious at the slight tremble in her voice. "Why bring me here, instead of just contacting me on Ogygia?"

Gaea laughed softly. "It was so easy for you to turn me down, where you were always within sight of the gods. But how brave are you now, knowing that there's no one to protect you?"

She made a beckoning motion, and a leonine shape stalked out of the shadows. Huge muscles rippled under its dark golden coat, and its long claws scraped on the floor. Half-hidden in the shadows of its mane, a man's face sneered out at Calypso. The manticore halted at Gaea's side, letting out a low growl.

Gaea smirked. "It's time to prove yourself, granddaughter. Either fight and win, or die under the claws of my manticore. It's your choice."

Gaea tossed the dagger to Calypso, and she caught it reflexively. Then, the manticore started forward, and the world narrowed down to her and the beast's feral yellow eyes.

_This is a time lapse, because my computer is being dumb_

Calypso stared in disbelief as the manticore slowly crumbled to dust inches from her right arm. She couldn't remember the last time she had yielded a weapon, and yet she had killed the manticore easily. Power had surged through her limbs, and she had dodged each swipe and leap like a seasoned warrior.

But she felt no pride in her success. She had never been that talented in hand to hand combat, but she had defeated the manticore without breaking a sweat. _What have I become?_

A pair of sandaled feet entered her line of vision, and a cool hand lifted her chin. Gaea looked down at her approvingly. "Well fought, Calypso. I think you are more than ready to join my forces."

Calypso opened her mouth, ready to protest, but Gaea quieted her with an upheld hand. "Think of what we could do all the things we could accomplish! When have the gods treated you well? Why do they deserve your loyalty, when they have imprisoned you for three thousand years?"

Calypso jerked backwards, raising the dagger slightly. "Why do _you_ deserve my loyalty? Where were _you_ in those three thousand years? The gods have been kind to me, more than you would believe. Isn't that worth something?"

Gaea's smooth features creased in a frown. When she spoke, her voice was deadly calm. "This is your last chance, Calypso. If you choose to fight with those petty Olympians, you will be destroyed with them."

Calypso smiled faintly. "So be it." She threw the dagger at Gaea as she spun towards the dark pool. Plunging into the still water, she let power fill her up once more and pictured the clear waters that surrounded Ogygia. She let the magic go in one big burst, and closed her eyes as the water pulled her down and away from the dark room.

_Here is another line break._

Calypso stared into the depths of the flickering fire, watching the molten bronze within shape itself into a sword. She had never worked in a forge before, but she had learned a bit by watching Leo. Apparently, her magic could make weapons as well as wield them.

Her newly made armor sat in the sand behind her, next to a short spear and a dagger. The metal was still warm to the touch, and it gleamed dangerously, unlike Calypso. The water had washed off most of the mud and monster dust, but she still felt just as grimy as she had when she first landed in the cave.

The last bit of bronze pulled itself into shape on the sword's hilt, and Calypso levitated it out of the fire and into the pail of seawater that rested beside her. A cloud of hot steam swirled up around her, blocking her vision for a second. When it cleared, Hephaestus was standing beside her.

Calypso hastily yanked the sword out of the water and laid it beside her other weapons. "Lord Hephaestus! I wasn't expecting to see you; what brings you-" She broke off as she noticed the dove automaton perched on his shoulder.

A cold pit of dread settled in her stomach. She could only imagine how this looked to Hephaestus; her vanishing into the earth, only to re-emerge from the water and start forging weapons. "Listen to me, please! It's not what you think! Just let me explain."

Hephaestus's expression was grim as he stared down at her. "It's not me you have to explain to."

Thunder rumbled across the clear sky, and Calypso gulped. Hephaestus held a small bronze device to his ear, then transferred his steely gaze to Calypso. "You might want to step back a little."

She obeyed nervously, staring up at the sky as massive thunderheads appeared above the island seemingly out of thin air. Thunder rumbled again, much louder this time. Less than a second later, a massive bolt of lightning forked down from the sky, touching down on the beach a short distance from Calypso and Hephaestus. It crackled there for a second before shooting upward into the thunderclouds again, leaving a menacing figure behind.

The man strode down the beach, clenching a smaller version of the massive lightning bolt in his right hand. Calypso cringed slightly as he drew closer. His stormy gray eyes were full of rage, and his hand gripped the lightning bolt with barely suppressed anger.

Hephaestus inclined his head as the man reached them. "Zeus."

Calypso took an involuntary step backwards as Zeus turned his stormy gray eyes on her. Her mouth was dry, and she could barely think for the fear that swamped her mind. She jumped as Zeus levelled the master bolt at her throat in one smooth, deadly motion. Her throat was tight with fear as her eyes met Zeus's, but she forced herself to keep the contact.

The god's face remained impassive as he continued to hold the bolt by her throat. His deep voice was menacing when he spoke, his gaze never leaving Calypso's face. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you where you stand."

**A/N**

**Ooh, she's in trouble now! I know, it's another cliffhanger, but I couldn't resist! I'll hopefully be able to update again this weekend, but don't get your hopes up. **

**Remember to review and recommend to your friends!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N **

**So sorry for the long delay! I swear, I just might be one of the busiest people in the world! But I had an unexpected snow day today, so I'm taking advantage of it.**

**Happy reading!**

Words failed Calypso as the master bolt continued to hover threateningly just below her jawbone. She could do nothing but stare in frozen horror as it began to crackle loudly. Zeus let out a derisive snort and raised the bolt so that it was level with Calypso's eyes.

"Your silence speaks for you," he growled. In his hand, the master bolt flared brighter, and Calypso closed her eyes, steeling herself for the jolt of electricity that would stop her heart.

"Stop!" Something solid rammed into her, sending her sprawling into the sand. Her eyes flew open and widened in disbelief as she realized what had just happened. Hephaestus stood over her, fire flickering in his hair as he shielded her from Zeus.

"This isn't justice, Zeus." The disheveled god's body was tense, as though he expected a blow, but he stood firmly. "You storm in here out of the blue, threaten a peaceful goddess with the master bolt, and expect her to explain everything without batting an eye? You should know better."

Zeus tried to shove Hephaestus aside, but the crippled god held his ground. "Out of my way, you insolent fool!" He roared. "What makes you think that you can challenge me? What makes you so knowledgeable about the affairs of an exiled goddess?"

"Hermes and I have both visited Calypso occasionally, Zeus. You know that." Hephaestus's tone was reasonable, but Calypso could still see the tension in his body. "I know her well enough to see that she is one of the last people who I would expect to join forces with Gaea."

Calypso stood slowly and cautiously made her way to stand by Hephaestus's side. "He's right," she ventured. "I harbor no sympathy for Gaea's cause. The Olympians have treated me well, for the most part. Why would I jeopardize that trust?"

"Why, indeed?" Zeus ran a hand over his face, suddenly looking exhausted. "Nothing makes sense anymore. You sound sincere enough, but we have clear evidence that shows you disappearing into the ground."

"Yes. About that…" Calypso glared at the bronze bird on Hephaestus's shoulder. "You never mentioned that the bird was relaying my every move back to Olympus. I suspected it, but still. Do you really mistrust me that much?"

Hephaestus had the decency to look sheepish. "Well, we had to take precautions. Using the bird as a spy wasn't even my idea-"

Zeus cut him off with an upraised hand. "That's beside the point," he said sternly. "What really happened this morning? Tell me everything; I want the whole truth."

Calypso nodded. "I didn't really mean to leave the bird behind when I went into the woods, but I wanted some privacy. I had suspected that the bird was a spy, and I wasn't exactly in the mood to have it following me around everywhere. I have an enchanted mirror that I can use to view certain things from the outside world, and I was using it to check up on Leo and the other demigods. The automaton had gotten held up by some of the native birds, so I was by myself when Gaea appeared.

"She didn't say anything at first, so I thought it was some sort of trick. It was, but not in the way I thought; as soon as I got close enough, she pulled me underground. The bird got back just before Gaea dragged me under all of the way, so I guess it must have looked like we were leaving to go plot against Olympus or something.

"She eventually brought me to an underground cave that looked like some ancient temple dedicated to her. She wanted to test me, I guess, to see how powerful I was. She had a manticore with her, and I was forced to battle it with a dagger that she gave me."

Calypso spread her arms helplessly. "Both of you know that I haven't touched a weapon in centuries, much less fought anything. But I killed the manticore like it was nothing. I felt power that I had never felt before, and it was terrifying." She swallowed hard.

"Gaea asked me to join her then. I can't say I wasn't tempted for a moment; she was very convincing. But joining her meant renouncing everything I've worked for these past three thousand years. I was- am, hopefully- in the Olympians' good graces, and I wanted to keep it that way. When the final battle comes, I want to fight with you, not against you.

"So I refused. Gaea was furious and probably would have killed me, but I distracted her by throwing the dagger at her, and used some of my magic to transport myself back here. I knew that I couldn't pretend that I could just sit on my island and wait for the fate of the world to be decided, so I started preparing. I made these"- she gestured at the weapons and armor-"And then you two arrived." She smiled faintly. "Decide for yourself if you believe me. I won't beg."

Zeus eyed her with a mix of suspicion and newfound respect. Beckoning Hephaestus with a slight jerk of his head, the two gods strode down the beach until they were out of earshot.

Calypso sank wearily back down onto the soft white sand. Her fate was out of her hands now. All she could do was wait. She let her gaze wander freely across the sand, watching the dying light from the forge dance across the newly made sword. A plan began to form in her mind, and she drew her knees up to her chin as she thought hard.

Footsteps crunched on the sand, and she looked up to see Zeus and Hephaestus standing over her. Their expressions were unreadable as Zeus motioned for her to stand up.

"This has been a very difficult decision for me to make," he began. "You have put me in a very trying situation, but I have decided to take a leap of faith. Do not disappoint me."

Calypso let out a huge sigh of relief and grinned broadly, her eyes pricking with happy tears. She retrieved her sword from where she had dropped it when the gods had first arrived and approached Zeus with it, holding it perpendicular to her chest. When she reached the king of the gods, she dropped to one knee and held the sword out to him.

"I offer you my sword along with my deepest gratitude, Lord Zeus," she said formally. "I will fight for your cause to the best of my abilities."

Zeus nodded to her graciously. "I accept your sword and your fealty, Calypso. When the time comes, I hope you will make Olympus proud."

He helped her to rise, then raised the master bolt to summon more lightning to carry him away. He turned back suddenly. "Have you named it?"

"The sword?" Calypso asked. "Oh, yes. I've decided to call it _Eleutheros_."

Zeus nodded approvingly. "A good choice." Then, a massive bolt of lightning forked down from the dark clouds, spiriting him away in a white-hot blaze.

Hephaestus stepped up beside Calypso. "_Eleutheros_, huh? Interesting choice." He patted her on the shoulder. "See you at the battle, I guess." He stepped back, erupted into a column of flames, and sped away across the clear water.

Calypso smiled down at the glistening blade. She agreed with Zeus and Hephaestus; _Eleutheros_ was a good choice for a name. It was the Greek word for freedom. For so many years, she had despaired that she would never again travel beyond Ogygia's borders. But now, that had changed. Everything had changed, really.

She would win her freedom. She would see Leo again. For the first time in too many years, she would leave this paradise of a prison.

Calypso smiled up at the darkening sky. She couldn't wait.

**A/N**

**Are you pleased? No cliffhanger ending this time! Don't worry, next chapter, things ****_really_**** start getting exciting. **

**Don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Did anyone miss me? Or at least the story? Soooo sorry about the long wait! School and vacations and competitions and moving and- well, I'll spare you the details. This is my longest chapter so far; 8 pages! If only it didn't take me so long to type...**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

Calypso jogged through the woods, clutching her sword sheath to stop it from banging into her leg. The bronze dove swooped through the trees ahead of her, its gears whirring as it wove between the branches.

It was the morning after her encounter with Zeus and Hephaestus, and Calypso had just realized that she had dropped her enchanted mirror in the clearing where Gaea had captured her. As it was Calypso's only way of finding out what was happening to Leo and the other demigods, she wanted to retrieve it as soon as possible.

She stumbled into the clearing at last, panting, and stopped to scan the grass. There was no telltale gleam of bronze among the colorful flowers, nor in the smooth mud by the stream. Calypso strode forward and knelt by the base of the willow tree, scrutinizing the dark crevices formed by the twisted roots.

The bronze dove landed beside her and hopped towards the stream. It cocked its head at the swiftly flowing water, chirping insistently. Calypso stared at it uncomprehendingly for a moment, then jumped to her feet.

"How could I have forgotten about the stream?" She mentally cursed herself for not realizing it sooner. Peering down at the clear water uncertainly, she felt despair rising in her stomach. _What if the mirror was washed downstream?_

She placed one hand in the water, then hesitated. She could follow the stream through the woods and hope that she found it wedged against a rock somewhere, but what if it was buried in the silt along the streambed? How would she find it then? It could take hours- time that she didn't have. She would have to use magic.

Calypso spread her fingers under the clear water, willing her power to surge out into the rushing liquid. The magic explored every rock and crevice, dipping down into every hollow and poking under the first few inches of silt. Then, after several minutes of searching, she found something different. She smiled as her magic recognized the bronze oval wedged between two rocks about a mile downstream. She slowly eased it out of the crack and guided it back along the stream, grabbing and lifting it out of the water as it bumped against her fingers.

Then, she dropped the mirror and clutched her head as an unexpected stab of pain shot through her temples. Caught completely off guard, she could do nothing but huddle on the bank until the throbbing agony faded. She rose cautiously, unable to stop the confused, frightened tears from welling in her eyes. What was wrong with her? She couldn't be ill; not now, when so much depended on her. She couldn't afford to be weak.

She resolved to eat some ambrosia when she returned to her cave as she bent down and retrieved the bronze mirror. But all thoughts of healing were driven out of her mind when she activated the mirror.

A battle raged across a massive crumbling ruin under the dying light of the setting sun. A massive warship hovered overhead, shooting at the monsters on the ground. Several small fires flickered in the trees on the surrounding hillside; one large pine toppled over as Calypso watched, sending a shower of sparks raining down on the ruin. A boy yelled something over the din of the roaring flames and clashing weapons, and she watched in awe as the sparks were dragged together by an unseen force, forming a fireball that hurled itself at the nearest monster. The unlucky cyclops wailed as its body became a plume of vibrant flame before crumbling into ash. Several more monsters soon met the same fate, and Calypso finally caught a glimpse of Leo through the haze of smoke, sheltering behind a column as he directed the flames with upheld hands. The other demigods had arranged themselves in a loose semicircle in the center of the ruin, using a combination of their powers and weapons to combat the monsters.

A sudden boom shook the scene, and the combatants paused, turning as one to face the western horizon. The demigods retreated to Leo's column as the ground shook a second time, their faces twisted with worry as they raised their weapons once more. The hillside quaked a final time before splitting down the side. Steam rushed from the fissure, shrouding the emerging monster so that only little details of its form could be discerned. It was impossibly huge, with enormous horns and a scaly body that rippled with muscle. A glowing sword was clenched in its giant fists. Demigods and monsters alike scattered as the horrific monster took its first step, and it chuckled, swatting at the ground and reducing several monsters to piles of dust. Percy dove out of the way, the monster's fist missing him by inches.

Calypso's heart seemed to be inching its way into her throat. Her hands trembled as she deactivated the mirror, dropping it into a pouch at her hip. She had never seen that monster before. Its dramatic appearance and awesome power frightened her. It was most definitely a creature from the Underworld.

She shook her head. Now was not the time to lose her nerve. Leo needed her. She had to get off of the island, before it was too late. She had no idea if the bronze dove would still carry her off of Ogygia, as it had originally been designed to do, but she had to try.

She whirled to face the bird. In as calm a voice as she could manage, she said: "I want to leave Ogygia." The bird cocked its head at her, and for one terrible second, Calypso feared that it would no longer take her to the battle. Then, it began to change. Its wings enlarged, its beak disappeared and its head and neck elongated, and its feathers vanished to form a sleek, golden hide. When the change was complete, Calypso found herself facing a tall, magnificent pegasus.

It lowered itself onto its knees as she stared, dumbfounded. Then, it snorted impatiently, and she swung herself onto its back. The world tilted crazily around her as it rose to its hooves and launched itself into the air. Calypso let out a startled shriek that turned into an exhilarated whoop as it shot forward in a blazing burst of speed. The world blurred before her eyes as the pegasus flew; earth and sky blended into one as they streaked towards the battle.

The pegasus slowed suddenly and the landscape resolved itself into a cityscape silhouetted against the setting sun. Having not left Ogygia for three thousand years, many of the buildings and vehicles were foreign to her. The wailing of sirens and bright flashing lights on many of the vehicles were disconcerting, and she scanned the landscape desperately, searching for the ruin that she had seen in her mirror. She finally spotted it, surrounded by some smaller ruins and tall pine trees, with the bronze warship hovering over it. She turned the pegasus towards the battle, urging it forward and raising _Eleutheros _in anticipation.

The monster had risen fully from the gaping fissure in the hillside and was now making its way up the hill, kicking the smaller ruins out of its way. Leo was blasting its legs with fire, while Percy was directing water out of a derelict fountain halfway down the hill and shooting the monster's face with gouts of water whenever it tried to take a step. The blond-haired boy whose name Calypso didn't know was flying around it, slicing at it with his golden sword as he ducked and weaved to avoid its deadly blade.

Calypso urged the pegasus into a dive, and she sliced at the monster's arm as she whipped by, yelling to draw its attention away from the other demigods. It roared back at her and slashed at her with its massive, glowing blade. The pegasus veered sharply to avoid the blow and she clung desperately to its smooth bronze as they tilted sideways for a heart-stopping moment. The pegasus righted itself smoothly, and it circled around the huge monster at Calypso's urging.

Dark, oily liquid spilled from the gash that she had made on its arm. More of the same substance oozed from its nose, and patches of its scaly skin had been burned away from Leo's flames. The other demigods had gathered around the monster's feet, and were hacking at its feet and ankles, dodging whenever it kicked out at them.

The sky darkened suddenly, and Calypso looked up, alarmed. Black clouds were gathering overhead, flickering with lightning. A deafening clap of thunder splintered the air.

"Everyone get away from the monster!" the blond boy yelled. The demigods on the ground dashed up the hill immediately, and Calypso urged the pegasus after them. The storm broke as she reached the main ruin, sending icy sheets of rain down upon the hill. A massive bolt of lightning ripped through the sky, creating a split second of false daylight. The monster staggered backwards as the bolt seared its chest, its roar of agony nearly drowned out by the earsplitting rumble of thunder that followed half a second behind. Its sword sliced through the trunks of several trees and they toppled over, one coming perilously close to the fleeing demigods. One of the girls shrieked and fell, but staggered to her feet and kept running.

The monster struggled to its feet with an enraged roar. The blond boy blasted it with lightning again, but the bolt was weaker this time, and it merely stumbled before continuing up the hill. He wavered in the air, then sank rapidly. The girl who had fallen cried out. "Jason!"

Calypso shoved _Eleutheros_ into its sheath as the pegasus dove towards the falling demigod, catching him but sliding off of the pegasus when they were about six feet from the ground. She landed flat on her back, the breath whooshing out of her lungs. Jason thudded down beside her with a groan. His face was white, streaked with sweat and dirt. The rain slowed, then stopped completely.

The girl who had shouted when he fell skidded down the hill, falling to her knees beside Jason. She pillowed his head on her leg as she searched through a pouch at her hip, pulling out a bag that was filled with ambrosia squares. Calypso struggled to her feet, wheezing, as the girl stuffed an ambrosia square in Jason's mouth.

The monster strode towards the demigods, swinging its sword menacingly. Calypso unsheathed _Eleutheros_ and pointed it at the approaching monster. Before she could charge, a ball of fire shot by her, striking the beast's sword hand. It dropped the smoking blade with a bellow, and she sent the sword spinning down into the fissure with a blast of energy. Something in her chest throbbed once before fading away, but a pair of wiry arms wrapped around her before she could react and pulled her backwards.

The monster's uninjured fist slammed down where she had been standing half a second before. She staggered, but the arms around her kept her from falling.

"What are you doing here?" Leo's voice was unmistakable. His arms loosened around her, and she broke away from his grip. "Helping you!" she cried, shoving him out of the way as the monster made another grab for them.

"Well, by all means, keep helping." Leo shot more fire at the monster, and it bellowed again. "Why won't this thing just die already?"

The other demigods rushed up behind them, brandishing swords and breathing heavily. Annabeth immediately took charge. "Jason, try to summon some wind or something to keep this thing off balance. Don't fly though; I don't want you exhausting yourself again. Piper and Hazel can attack the monster's feet again. Frank, I want you to change into some sort of flying creature and circle its head. Try to keep its focus away from Piper and Hazel. Percy, keep blasting it with water. Leo can do the same thing with fire."

The demigods rushed off, Leo casting one last glance back at Calypso before following Percy into the trees. Annabeth scrutinized her with calculating gray eyes. "I'm assuming you're Calypso?" She nodded curtly when Calypso confirmed her statement. "I saw you have a bronze pegasus. Will it carry both of us?"

Calypso nodded, beginning to grasp Annabeth's idea. "You want to lure it back to the fissure, don't you?"

The blond girl grinned. "Exactly."

Calypso called the pegasus back to her with a short whistle. Both girls sprang onto its back, and it took off, unburdened by the extra weight. Annabeth had to shout to be heard above the howling of the gathering wind. "Try to get us close enough to strike near its head. Then, we can lure it towards the fissure."

Calypso obeyed, flattening herself against the pegasus' neck to avoid the worst of the wind. It struggled through the strong gusts, wings straining as it fought its way towards the monster. Annabeth lashed out at its shoulder as soon as they came within striking distance, her white blade sinking deep into its flesh. Calypso swung _Eleutheros_, hitting the monster's upper arm a split second after Annabeth's blade struck its scaly shoulder.

The pegasus struggled to swoop out of range as both girls yanked their swords out of the monster's flesh, but it couldn't move fast enough with the swirling wind. The monster's hand clipped the pegasus' wing and it spun out of control, free falling towards the unforgiving ground. Calypso and Annabeth screamed, clinging desperately to its slippery bronze hide. Twenty feet from the ground, a gust of wind swept around them, guiding them upwards and away from the monster.

Looking back, Calypso saw a red dragon swooping around the monster's head. "Frank can turn into a dragon?" she yelled over the screaming wind.

"He can turn into pretty much any creature he wants to," Annabeth replied. "Let's just say he has very powerful ancestors."

Frank and Leo simultaneously blasted the monster's chest and head with fire, while Percy and Jason used a combination of wind and water to shove it closer to the fissure. Hazel and Piper darted around its feet, causing it to stumble. The pegasus swooped back towards the monster, darting tauntingly in front of it, guiding it back towards the fissure.

Calypso glanced down at the opening as they swooped over it. Hot steam still spewed out of it, and she could see a faint red glow deep inside it. _How far down does it go_?She wondered, shivering.

The monster teetered on the edge of the fissure, roaring as the demigods continued to assail it. Calypso reached out with her mind and gave it one last shove. With a final bellow, it fell, plummeting into the fissure. The ground closed up behind it, sealing completely so that it looked as though there had never been an opening.

Another sharp stab of pain ripped at Calypso's chest, and her breath caught. She wavered on the pegasus' back and Annabeth steadied her, gripping her shoulders as the bronze creature descended. "Are you okay?" the blond demigod asked.

Calypso shook her off, furious with herself. When would she learn? The pain was somehow connected with her use of magic. She should be using less of her power, not more. "I'm fine." She muttered.

Annabeth sniffed disbelievingly, but the pegasus reached the ground before she could speak. Calypso leapt off of the bronze creature and raced across the charred grass to where Leo stood, fiddling with is tool belt. She threw her arms around him, kissing his grimy cheek as he returned her hug and resting her forehead on his shoulder. She wanted to shrug off her pain and confusion like an old coat and live in this moment forever, enfolded in Leo's arms.

Then, the ground shuddered violently beneath their feet, and they stumbled apart. Calypso squinted through the haze of smoke, one hand on Leo's arm for support as the earth groaned and convulsed once more. "Holy Hephaestus!" he exclaimed. "What now? Can't we just save the world and be done with it?"

A shape rose through the smoke, dark and terrible in the half-light. It was strange and familiar all at once; the aura was the same, but more powerful, and the newcomer's shape was more solid. When it spoke, its voice was rich and powerful.

"Hello, granddaughter. Did you miss me?"

**So: questions? Comments? Letters to Santa? If anyone's still reading, anyways *guilty face*.**

**WARNING: next chapter is when the rating really becomes appropriate. This will get more violent, and, depending on how I think it will affect the plot line, someone is very likely going to die. You have been warned.**

**Now, if I haven't scared everyone off yet, I have a question: should I write a story for The Hobbit? It would be another sort of romantic story (why do I keep writing those?), but with a sadder ending. It would be a one-shot with Kili and Tauriel. Tell me what you think!**

**I won't even try to say when the next chapter will be up, but I'm motivated now, so it'll hopefully be soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- So, how long has it been? Six months?... I have nothing to say, aside from that I really, really, really want to finish this soon.**

Anyway, enjoy!

A cold stillness enveloped the battlefield. The light from the stars and the surrounding city dulled, and the wail of the sirens faded. Everything seemed to shrink away from the vast entity that had arisen from the ruins.

Calypso's legs shook under her, and she could barely lift her eyes to her grandmother's face. As soon as she did, a stabbing pain shot through her eyes and she ducked her head with a gasp, rubbing her eyes as a bright red afterimage danced behind her closed lids.

Gaea's eyes were open. Her irises swirled with color, bright and confusing. Even her dark pupils seemed to glow with an unearthly light. The Earth Mother laughed at Calypso's reaction.

"You are far weaker than I had imagined." Her voice resonated with power, thrumming deep inside Calypso's chest and feeding the fear that lurked there. "How can you fight me when you can't even look at me without harming yourself?"

Calypso felt Leo draw himself up beside her. His hand brushed hers for a brief moment before returning to his tool belt. "You've forgotten us, Queen Potty Sludge," he taunted. "Remember, the seven from the prophecy who are destined to fight you?"

Gaea's smooth features creased into a frown, and the ground quaked ominously. Leo gulped and fell silent, his fingers twitching nervously over his tool belt. Percy spoke in the quiet that followed the quake, his voice steady and fearless.

"I killed Kronos two years ago. What makes you think that you'll do any better? We will scatter your essence, just as we did with the titan lord."

Dark tendrils rose from Gaea's skirt, writhing around her and forming bizarre shapes. "Insolent demigods," she hissed. "You have no idea of my strength. I will destroy you!"

She raised her hands and the ground bubbled at her feet, morphing into a legion of faceless soldiers. Each stood roughly seven feet tall, and carried a massive sword.

Calypso gripped Eleutheros firmly and shifted her weight onto the balls of her feet, poised to attack at any moment. Beside her, Leo drew a sledgehammer from his tool belt and summoned a ball of fire in the palm of his other hand.

"Attack the demigods," Gaea ordered the warriors. "But do not kill them just yet. I must decide which ones to sacrifice."

The warriors charged silently, their featureless faces devoid of any emotion. Leo immediately began hurling fireballs at the closest ones, but their mud-brown skin seemed to absorb the flames.

Dark storm clouds gathered above them once more, and a single massive bolt of lightning struck somewhere in the midst of the approaching warriors. Just as they had done with Leo's fireballs, the soldiers seemed to absorb the bolt, and continued their march without skipping a beat.

"Our powers won't work against them!" Percy's voice rose above the din of the synchronized thumping of the warriors' boots.

Annabeth brandished her ivory blade. "We can still fight them! Frank, Jason, and Calypso: fly above them and try to pick off as many as you can. The rest of us will attack from the sides."

Calypso whistled, summoning the bronze pegasus. It immediately swooped down from where it had been circling above her and landed beside her. She swung herself up onto its back, but didn't immediately cue it to take off. She quickly unstrapped the spear from her back and handed it to Leo.

"It'll give you more reach than that hammer," she said. He took it solemnly. "Thanks. Be careful up there."

"You too." Calypso gave him a quick smile before urging the pegasus into the air. Jason and Frank were already circling the warriors; Jason riding a swirling current of wind, and Frank swooping around him in the form of a massive golden eagle. Calypso soared up to join them, and they circled above the approaching warriors for a moment more before diving at a shout from Jason.

They descended on the front of the guard, aiming at the first row. Calypso leaned precariously over the pegasus's side, Eleutheros's graceful arc becoming a clumsy swing as she slipped again on her mount's bare back. The bronze blade swung wide of her target's chest, slicing into its shoulder instead. Eleutheros stuck fast in the warrior's earthen shoulder, and Calypso tugged frantically at its hilt as the warrior shuddered violently and swung wildly at her with its dark blade.

Jason and Frank appeared to be encountering similar problems. Jason barely managed to free his golden sword from his target's side before its massive shield crashed into his head. Frank scooped a smaller warrior up in his huge talons and began ascending so that he could drop it from a devastating height, but its earthen skin tone began to seep into Frank's feet, and he was forced to drop the soldier only a few feet off the ground.

Calypso cried out as the hilt of her target's sword collided with her shoulder. The blow knocked her whole body sideways and she toppled from the pegasus's back. Eleutheros finally wrenched free of the warrior's shoulder as she fell, its bronze blade coated with dark mud. She instinctively shoved at the soldier with her magic, propelling it backwards into the ranks behind it.

Sharp pains much worse than that of her shoulder ripped through her midsection, and she gritted her teeth with the effort of not crying out as she rolled downhill and away from the legion. She slammed to a stop against the unyielding trunk of a pine, her vision blurred with unshed tears. Her breath came in short gasps, and she felt as though she might vomit.

The sound of pounding footsteps reached her ears, and Leo fell to his knees beside her a second later. She pushed at him feebly as he lifted her into a sitting position, her voice barely audible over the clang of weapons farther up the hill. "What are you doing, you idiot? Go back! The others need you."

"Save your breath, Sunshine," he ordered. "Right now, you need me more than they do."

Strength slowly seeped back into Calypso's body, and she grasped frantically with the hand of her uninjured arm until her fingers closed around Eleutheros's hilt. She scrambled unsteadily to her feet, cursing the part of her that wanted to lean into Leo's warmth and forget about everything else when he looped an arm around her waist and helped her rise.

She ducked away from him, shoving him back up the hill. "Seriously, I'm fine! Stop fussing."

He grabbed her free hand and tugged her after him. "I'm hurt, Sunshine. Remind me why I like you again?"

She rolled her eyes and whistled for the pegasus. It landed awkwardly beside her, one leg dented from the fight with Gaea's warrior. Calypso swung herself back up onto its smooth back. "Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but there's kind of a major battle going on."

Leo grinned. "The noble lady is well versed in the art of sarcasm, I see." He sprang onto the pegasus's back behind her before she could protest. "Top of the hill, please."

"You're lucky I like you." She muttered, trying to ignore the tingle of pleasure that zipped up her spine as Leo wrapped his arms around her waist. The pegasus leapt into the air and flew to the top of the hill.

The earth-colored soldiers were slowly pressing the demigods down the hill. Calypso let out a horrified gasp as one struck Piper's sword arm with its shield, knocking the demigod to the ground. It bore down on her, raising its sword again.

Calypso urged the pegasus into a dive, raising Eleutheros. Before she could even begin to swing, Leo launched himself off of the pegasus, tackling the warrior and knocking it sideways. Piper scrambled to her feet, her sword arm hanging uselessly. Calypso steered the pegasus down beside the injured demigod, sheathing Eleutheros and laying her hands on Piper's shoulder.

"Hold still. It'll stop hurting in a moment." Piper gritted her teeth and nodded. Calypso hummed softly, feeling the familiar tingle of healing energy as it trickled through her fingers and into Piper's quivering arm. When it was finished, both girls sighed in unison. Why doesn't healing affect me like the rest of the magic does? Calypso wondered.

"Behind you!" Piper's cry jerked her out of her reverie. She spun around, raising her empty hands defensively. She reacted instinctively in the fraction of a second before the sword of the approaching soldier connected with her side, shoving at it with the power that lay coiled in her chest. It flew backwards and she doubled over, her midsection searing in agony.

A sizzling noise and a blast of heat shook the ground around her. Piper cried out in shock, and Gaea roared in fury from somewhere farther up the hill. Calypso forced herself to straighten, shuddering from the aftereffects of the pain.

All that remained of the warrior that had tried to attack her was a pile of ash. She whipped around as the air crackled again, watching as another warrior was vaporized by a huge bolt of lightning. Thunder roared in the clouds overhead; Zeus's face was visible in the churning blanket of storms.

"Return to your ship," he boomed. "This is nothing but a diversion. The real fight is waiting at Half-Blood Hill."

Gaea's face contorted with rage. She spread her hands, raising several more of her earthen soldiers out of the hill, but Zeus disintegrated them with a single lightning bolt.

"Go!" he boomed.

Calypso vaulted back onto the pegasus. The demigods were already making their way back to the Argo II; Jason and Piper were riding the winds back towards the ship; Frank, still in eagle form, was carrying Hazel on his back and Leo in his talons. Percy and Annabeth were already scrambling up the ladder, which had dropped as soon as Zeus's lightning bolts had first appeared.

"Zeus, you coward!" Gaea cried. "Come down here and fight!"

The god's stern gaze found Calypso. "You will have your fight, Gaea."

A chill of foreboding ran down Calypso's spine. "No! Come on, Calypso." Leo cried from the stern of the Argo II, his voice tight with desperation.

She urged the pegasus into the air and they shot forward. Then, several things happened at once. A massive storm-colored fist descended from the clouds, knocking the Argo II into a blur of motion that quickly disappeared over the horizon. A massive bolt of lightning split the air in front of Calypso, knocking her off of the pegasus as it vanished in a shower of sparks. Before she could fall more than a few feet, a blast of wind buffeted her towards the hill's summit.

"Prove yourself to the gods, Calypso." Zeus's voice was like the rumble of far-off thunder. "Then, you may be free."

She landed with bump among the ruins, unsheathing Eleutheros as soon as her feet touched the ground. From somewhere above her, Gaea laughed.

"So you are the gods' champion, granddaughter. Even they don't trust you; three thousand years of imprisonment have changed nothing. And yet, you still fight for them. Why?"

She sounded truly puzzled. Calypso stared up into her beautiful face, stiffening her resolve. "I have something worth fighting for."

The Earth Mother smirked. "Oh, yes, that scrawny little son of Hephaestus. Tell me, Calypso: what good will this great love do you when you die here, alone?"

Something cool and heavy enfolded Calypso's calves. While she had been talking with Gaea, the earth had been creeping steadily over her boots. She managed to wrench one leg free, but it sank back into the ground like it was quicksand as soon as she tried to stumble forward.

Gaea's body flowed forward, melting and shrinking before reforming once she was the height of a tall woman. She caressed Calypso's face as earth crept up over her hips, trapping her arms against her sides.

"Why do you fight?" Gaea's whisper was soothing, like that of a mother putting a baby down for a nap. Calypso's eyelids were so heavy… She could feel her consciousness receding. Earth was encasing her upper body now, reaching its filthy fingers towards her throat.

Everything was growing dim. Her brain was too muddled to form a coherent thought. Sleep, urged Gaea's voice.

She was cocooned in velvety blackness. But something else was there, prodding at the edge of her consciousness. It was bright, painfully bright. She grabbed at it with phantom fingers and it sparked joyfully. Somehow, she knew it wanted out. This space, this body, couldn't contain such brilliance. It would burn her out, she knew, the way it was even now burning her palms with fiery pain. She hurled it into a dark wall and the darkness imploded into a million pinpricks of light…

Mud was cracking off of her face, sloughing away from her body. She gulped the fresh air, breaking out of her earthen bindings like a butterfly emerging from a chrysalis.

Gaea had been thrown backwards. She was standing, trying to grow back into the giant she had been. Calypso threw out ropes of energy, binding the Earth Mother so that she remained trapped in her human form. She strode forward, raising Eleutheros so that it was level with Gaea's heart. There was no pleading in her dark eyes, only a smoldering anger and something that might have been pride.

The energy inside Calypso was threatening to consume her. It pounded through her veins like a fever, wreathed Eleutheros like smoke. She let it go in a great wave, shoving it forward with the sword as it sank into Gaea's heart.

And then, everything exploded.

**I loved writing that last bit! Surreal stuff is so much more fun than dialogue.**

**One more chapter, people! I swear I won't make you wait six more months for it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

**Even** **I'm surprised at how fast I got this chapter up. But, I had no school and no homework, so I guess I had no excuse not to work on it.**

**Last chapter, everyone! Enjoy!**

Calypso was flying, up and up, nothing but a blur of movement against the stars. Her bones ached with a dragging exhaustion, her head pounded, and her hands felt scorched. She slumped limply, too drained to do anything except let the force of the explosion propel her through the air.

When gravity took over and she started to fall, her consciousness began to fade. The last thing she was aware of before she slipped into oblivion was a soft current of wind, cushioning her fall, carrying with it the scent of salt water and herbs.

She was wandering down a long hallway made of glistening white marble. The walls and ceiling were inlaid with colorful mosaics, depicting various scenes from Greek history. Some were familiar to her, like Odysseus and his crew sailing towards the walled city of Troy. As she wandered further down the hall, though, the images were unrecognizable. One showed a male demigod kneeling at the foot of a glowing golden coffin. Another depicted a small army gathered at the base of a tower whose tip seemed to brush the sky.

A sudden burst of raised voices from the end of the hall jerked Calypso away from the mosaics. She hurried towards a massive set of golden doors, which were slightly ajar. Her eyes widened in disbelief at the scene before her.

It was the throne room of the gods- but it had changed drastically since she had last seen it. Numerous other thrones had been added to the original twelve; Calypso recognized Hecate, Hypnos, and countless other minor gods and goddesses.

The source of the noise was coming from the center of the room. Zeus, Hephaestus, Athena, Aphrodite, and several other Olympians appeared to be in the midst of an argument.

"…Why should I allow it?" Zeus slammed his fist onto the edge of a table, which held the three dimensional image of an island in the middle of an ocean. "How do we know we can trust her?"

"You promised her!" Hephaestus growled, sparks hissing in is unkempt beard.

Aphrodite clasped her hands together dreamily. "She and that Valdez boy are so _cute_! I could just cry thinking about it." She sniffed delicately, dabbing at her eyes with a silk handkerchief.

Athena frowned. "Zeus is right; how do we know we can trust her? And what about these new powers she's suddenly gained? She's just a nymph!"

Fear bubbled in Calypso's stomach. They were talking about her! She crept into the throne room, slipping between rows of elaborately decorated seats. She shrank back a little as Apollo swept by, finding a place at the table between Athena and Zeus.

"Ahem." He interjected, raising a hand to silence Athena when she tried to speak over him. "I just thought I'd share my extremely cool diagnosis."

The other Olympians groaned.

"You're right, Calypso is just a nymph. But this power, gained from the whole loving fiercely and being denied three times thing that Hephaestus brought to our attention a few days ago, gave her magic rivaling that of an Olympian.

"But, being a nymph, she doesn't have the capacity for that kind of power. I mean, she's cool and all, but not that cool. Anyways, this power was hurting her every time she used it. But she had to use it; otherwise it would eat away at her and eventually burn her up. The amount of energy that it took to destroy that manifestation of Gaea that Calypso had to fight though, used up that power. She's just a nymph now."

Calypso inhaled sharply. So that was the source of her newfound power, and the agony that came with it? And it was gone now, just like that?

Zeus considered the miniature island in the center of the table. "That does change things."

"How is she still a threat to you?" Hephaestus growled. "Isn't three thousand years of isolation good enough for you? If you won't do it for Calypso, at least do it for Leo. He would do anything to free her."

Zeus hesitated for a moment, then reached out and grasped something that looked like a see-through curtain that was wrapped around the island. He balled it up in his fist and crushed it. When he opened his hand, it had vanished.

"It is done." He growled.

The throne room vanished, and Calypso found herself in the midst of a storm. Through the swirling clouds she could make out the shape of a massive bronze dragon. It was clutching Jason and Piper in one set of claws, and Gaea in the other. The Earth Mother's eyes were closed, as if she was asleep.

Jason and Piper looked like they were arguing with someone. Calypso squinted through the storm, quickly picking out the scrawny demigod on the dragon's back. Leo's whole body was wreathed in flames, and he appeared to be shouting something at Jason and Piper. Then, the dragon opened its claws and the two demigods plummeted down through the storm and out of sight.

Leo's grin faded, replaced with a determined grimace. The brilliant fire encasing him blazed even hotter, burning Calypso's eyes like the sun. Her skin tingled with icy dread.

Out of nowhere, a blazing comet screamed out of the clouds, heading straight for Leo and the dragon. All Calypso could do was scream as it collided with Leo in a massive fireball.

She jerked upright, barely registering the sight of her familiar cave in her panic. She leapt out of bed, her exhaustion forgotten as she hurried outside into the blinding sunlight. Tears welled in her eyes as she ran.

_He can't be dead._ She repeated the words like a prayer as she ran. _He can't be dead he can't be dead he can't be dead._

The beach was empty when she reached it. She slid down the soft white dunes and staggered out into the surf. Her breath came in gasps; she whipped her head around in all directions, hoping against hope that she would see Leo flying out of the horizon.

But the sky was empty. Calypso crumpled to her knees, her body shuddering with sobs. "Curse you, Olympians! I should never have trusted you!"

Tears and salt water mingled on her face. She slammed her fists into the waves. "Bring him back!"

Her throat was raw from screaming. She crawled out of the water, falling onto her side. She couldn't handle this pain. It would consume her.

She wanted to die.

She barely registered the exultant cries above her until they ended with a _boom! _in the sand dunes to her left. She dragged herself to her feet, wiping sand from her face, hardly able to believe her eyes.

The bronze dragon had plowed a huge trough in the sand before coming to a stop with its head buried in a sand dune. It yanked its head free as Calypso watched, shaking sand from its ears and creaking grumpily.

A smaller figure tumbled down the dune, scrambling to his feet at the bottom and trying his best to dust the sand off of his smoke-stained and torn clothes. Calypso walked towards him as if in a dream, her mind unable to register what her eyes was insisting was real.

Leo grinned apologetically. "Sorry I'm late, Sunshine. I got a bit held up."

She threw her arms around him and kissed him, hardly caring that he reeked of smoke and his shaggy hair tickled her forehead. She finally drew back.

"How are you here? I saw you die, Leo!"

He winced. "Well, Piper, Jason, and I picked up the physician's cure from Asclepius a few days back. I had a hunch about what I might need it for, so I rigged up Festus so that he could inject it if I kicked the bucket."

Calypso shook her head in amazement. "Well, Leo Valdez, dying has done nothing to improve your looks. You reek like smoke, and your clothes- which were supposed to be indestructible- are in tatters."

He grinned cheekily. "Seriously? I just died, and all you can say is that I look like a homeless person?"

She rolled her eyes. "I hope this dragon of yours is still up to flying. I'm ready to get off this island for good."

"Yes ma'am!" He saluted her, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards Festus, who had freed himself from the sand dune and was limping in circles on a damaged leg.

"He can make it a bit farther before we need to stop for repairs." Leo said, scaling the dragon's side like a monkey and pulling Calypso up after him. "So, where to, Sunshine?"

She laughed. "Anywhere but here."

"You heard her, Festus. Let's get out of here."

The dragon took off with a chorus of squealing joints. Calypso spread her arms and threw back her head, relishing the cool wind as it whipped against her face.

She was free.

**I can't believe I'm done! I feel so free...**

**Well, on to the next project now. Hopefully whatever I write next won't take me a year to finish.**

**I hope you liked it!**


End file.
